Episode 1865 (18 November 1999)
Synopsis Jim asks Frank if they can have another poker game and Frank says maybe, if he can square it with Peggy. Irene tells Terry she cares about him, and he kisses her when Troy walks in having stayed on Katy's floor. When he's gone Troy says he can't stand seeing her kiss Terry. Troy insists that she meet him in the Vic tonight to prove her feelings for him. Terry says he's playing poker tonight, and is suspicious when Irene isn't annoyed about it. Troy's watch stops and he's late for work. Lucy is ill and moans that she wants Melanie, who is still at her mother's. Ian asks Mark if the market is open on New Year's Eve because he wants to close the road. Lisa tells Mark she'll cook him dinner and she's ignoring Phil, and he says he'll get a video. Ian asks Lisa about the market, and she says it is closed. Lisa bumps into Phil later and he asks her around tonight and she agrees. Peggy is moping around because Phil has "gone too far." Meanwhile, Phil is quite cheerful and out and about. Peggy gets a letter from Grant from Rio. She whinges to Pat about selfish children. Then Sam comes to tell her about Beppe and Peggy says she doesn't care any more, then Jamie walks in and says thanks for sorting Phil out. Peggy can't believe it. Janine has bought Spice girl trainers with money Frank gave her for school shoes, and they all make fun of her. Ian talks to Jeff and he says that Mel is too much like her mother when she goes there - unpredictable, and Ian says she's more sensible that that. Jeff laughs and says it wasn't long ago that she disappeared for years. Ian phones her later and moans to Mark that Mel didn't tell him when she was coming home, even though Lucy is ill. He says something definitely happened in Brighton. Mark tells Ian that Mel spent a lot of time with Sam, so Ian goes and asks her, and Sam raises his suspicions further when she says if he's worried he shouldn't ask her, but Mel. Jackie tells Gianni not to be so obvious when he compliments her in front of Rosa and Beppe. Beppe asks them all to go for a drink to meet Sam properly. Gianni sends Jackie off at the end of the day to get some olives, and prepares a candlelit dinner for her. She's surprised at the romantic gesture. In the Vic Rosa and Beppe say that it looks like Gianni fancies Jackie, and Teresa says she's going to find him. Beppe jokes that Sam'll see the Di Marco interrogation machine in action! Teresa arrives and Jackie hides around the corner, but Teresa sees the table. Gianni and Jackie kiss. In the Vic, Terry runs out of money again, and has to go home where he scrabbles around for some more, and finds a small package with an engraved watch in, the messages saying from I, fortunately only with the initial "T". Peggy tells Frank that she's decided, and the letter from Grant means she can sell the Vic. Frank now decides he wants to stay after all and all that pestering Peggy to sell up a couple of months ago is forgotten now that Janine is here. Credits Main cast *Gavin Richards as Terry *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Jamie Jarvis as Troy *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Mike Reid as Frank *Todd Carty as Mark *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Steve McFadden as Phil *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Casey Anne Rothery as Lucy *Michael Greco as Beppe *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Race Davies as Jackie *Leila Birch as Teresa *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Sid Owen as Ricky *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *John Bardon as Jim *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Jimi Mistry as Dr. Fonseca *Leslie Schofield as Jeff Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes